Life or Death
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail has a normal life till some old friends come. Will things be the same or will they change. SasuSaku, Sasuke x oc, rape, violence, yaoi


No own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and my life was normal till my old friend Sakura married Sasuke. A few night after the marriage he snuck into my room and pinned me to my own bed which woke me. He then grabbed my throat, leaned in next to my ear, he then told me "If you scream or tell Sakura what I am then your dead. In order for me to survive I must drink blood but I don't want to drink Sakura's since it has a foul smell. Your blood has a nice sweet smell, so you will have to be my little blood bank that I will drink from each night."

I just lay there with my heart pounding till he moves to my neck and bites into my skin making me want to scream. I only let out a whimper of pain since he told me to be quiet and I don't want to die. Once he takes his fill he licks at the puncture then kisses it before he leaves, which once he does I go to the bathroom. I then look in the mirror to check my neck only to find the marks closing but a scar is left, so I put a band aid on them. I don't want people thinking that they are hickies. I then go back to bed to rest since tomorrow I have work to do and a friend is coming over to talk about something important.

The next day I wake then go to the kitchen where I make breakfast that contains pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast. Once it is all finished I fixed a glass of milk then sit at the dining room table and eat my large breakfast. After I finish eating I clean up then get to work which is acting but I mainly do fantasy films. After rehearsal and after some filming I go home to rest before meeting with my friend which is interrupted by a knock on the door. I go to see who it is only to find Sasuke and Sakura standing there with a few bags with them. I ask them "W-what are you t-two doing here?"

Sakura tells me "We are having some troubles back at the apartment so we thought we could stay with you."

I ask her "W-was it the n-neighbors that were t-the problem and n-not the apartment?"

She only smiles which means yes so I let them in and show them to a room that they can use. After that I go to meet with my friend which goes by quickly since they only had some relationship problems. By the time I get back this time it is nearly dark which means I will have to act like a blood bank for a certain vampire. I decide to take a bath so I go to my room then grab my pajamas and enter my bathroom. While in the bath I think over a few things but that is till as I wash my body I stop as I look in the window to see the scar. I got the scar from my father who treated me like a slave and I made a mistake while making his lunch.

When he noticed I had burned some of it so he grabbed my arms and held them together as he lifted me up. He then moved the pan but left the oven on and pressed me against it at the same place the pan was at. It burned my upper back as well as the back of both my shoulders as he moved me around so he gets all of it. By the time he is finished I have third-degree burns on my back along with tears falling down. He then took me to the hospital and died the next year so I've been alone since then but it changed when I met Sakura.

I then snap out of my thoughts when I hear the door open and find Sasuke standing there as if waiting. I ask him "W-wont Sakura find o-out about this i-if you aren't with h-her?"

He only grins then tells me "Don't worry since she went out to get some dinner for all of us."

He then removes all of his cloths and gets in with me making me blush since he can see all of my body. As he sits down behind me he leans down and bits my neck making me jump a bit at first since it does hurt. After a point he pulls out then we hear the front door open and hear Sakura come in then she asks "Where are you two?"

I tell her "We are taking a bath so we will be down soon."

She tells us "Okay."

With that I get out and dry off as he decides to stay in a little longer so I get dressed and head down stairs. I walk into the kitchen where Sakura is sitting eating and smiles before turning back to her meal. I use the towel I have to hide the bite marks till the time she does know what Sasuke is or he tells her. I then grab my meal after she tells me whose is what and sit down to eat even after Sasuke comes down and joins us.

Over the next few weeks I work on the movie as well as being Sasuke's blood bank which things are normal. That was till they day that I just stopped working and collapsed from low blood pressure and wake in the hospital. Once I get the okay to leave I get home only to find a worried Sakura and Sasuke who is trying to calm her. That night was when things changed between us, by that I mean that he wanted more from. I thought things were normal till he sat down behind me to bit my neck but also worked on my chest. He fondles my chest till he moves his hand down to my groin and undoes my pants and starts to remove my pants and underwear. I blush but I can't stop him since he is more powerful and he scares me even though I want to stop him.

He then forces two fingers in me after he starts heal the bite mark, so I try to get away even more. I then hear him undoing his pants and take his cock out, making me really panic and want to get away. He then lifts me up and forces his cock into me and removes my shirt before holding each of my legs in his hands. With his hands holding them they rub my inner thighs, making me shiver in pleasure but I'm still in pain. He then starts moving so I try to scream but he then kisses me making me go silent. Things were fine till the door opened to show Sakura who looked at us in shock and like we are something gross.

She then looks toward my ass where you can see blood coming out of my ass so she asks Sasuke "Are you raping, Mikhail?"

He tells her "I wouldn't do that to him. If you look at his face you can see that he is enjoying this."

She does but she also see's the tears running down my face then asks him "If he was then why is he crying."

He then looks at my face but quickens his pace and forces me to cum after he cums then pulls out. He then goes over to Sakura and they talk till I start to whimper in pain so Sakura pulls out a phone. Later the medical staff from the hospital come and the police take Sasuke away for rape and abuse. Ever since then I've recovered and have finished the film then the rest of my life gets back to normal. It will never be the same since those few weeks but I can move forward. Saukra has divorced him then moved to another town.

The end

* * *

r&r


End file.
